A conventional eyeglass frame of this type is shown as an eyeglass frame 100 in FIG. 5. The eyeglass frame 100 comprises a pair of rims 101. Temples 103 are secured to the pair of rims 101 by means of hinges 102, respectively.
Each of the rims 101 supports a lens 104 by its inner periphery.
In addition, the rims 101 are connected to each other at their inner portions by means of a bridge 105. The bridge 105 has an inverted U shape, and its opposite ends are threadedly secured to the inner portions of the rims 102 by screws 106, respectively.
However, according to the above-described prior art, since the bridge 105 is secured by the screws 106 as described above, securing operations are needed and the number of manufacturing steps as well as the number of parts increases. In particular, if an NT alloy (shape memory alloy) is employed as the material of the bridge 105, serious problems will be encountered in that it is difficult to cut the NT alloy. For example, if screw-mounting holes are to be formed in the bridge 105 made of the NT alloy and screws are to be threadedly fitted into the holes, time-consuming working is required and mass production is extremely difficult.